Nug
} |name = Nug |image = Nug.jpg |px = 270px |location = Dragon Age: Origins Orzammar Dragon Age: Inquisition Crestwood Emerald Graves Emprise du Lion Exalted Plains Frostback Mountains Hinterlands Forbidden Oasis Storm Coast |affiliation = Nugs, Animals |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition |variations = Nug Nuggalope}} Nugs are animals which populate the underground locations of Thedas. They are small, hairless, nearly blind creatures with pointed snouts for digging. They resemble a cross between a rabbit and a pig, or a naked mole rat or an aardvark. Background They are harmless and docile omnivores which are known to eat almost anything they find on the cavern floors, including insects, worms, and when the pickings are lean, limestone and simple metals. Because of their frequent diggings in shallow pools and mud pits, the dwarves gave them the nickname of "mud splashers". Nugs can also be found in Orzammar as domesticated pets. Nugs also provide an ample supply of food for the dwarves. Nugs are such an integral part of the dwarven diet that Varen, a former Legionnaire, became a Paragon after he discovered that nugs were edible. They can be prepared in a variety of ways such as nug pancakes and nug-gets.Codex entry: In Praise of the Humble Nug King Ansgar Aeducan adored nug-seared on a hot metal plate and finished in the oven—and dressed in a cream sauce flavoured with deep mushrooms. They are described as being poorly adapted for any non-temperate environments and serving as prey to many different creatures, but still somehow managing to proliferate.Codex entry: Nug (Inquisition) A feature of nugs often treated as "creepy" is the fact that all their limbs end in appendages very similar to hands. This characteristic is also present in their larger relatives. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins The Warden encounters nugs in the Commons, and may chase after lost ones to help out the Nug Wrangler Boermor. Additionally, a cute nug can be procured from the Idle Dwarf in Dust Town, which can be gifted to Leliana. She will then name it Schmooples. If the Warden has sided with the werewolves during the Nature of the Beast quest line, one of the lost nugs from Orzammar may be offered to Emissary Bulfa in the Party Camp as a snack. If the Warden asks Sanga, proprietor of The Pearl, to "surprise me", they may wake up next to two nugs, and then fall down shortly after. Dragon Age: Inquisition Nugs are passive enemies in multiple locations, whose hides can be used in crafting. Trivia * Heroes of Dragon Age features playable nugs. The base character set includes "Nug", a common beast having the lowest starting power and health attributes in the game. The rare "Wintersend Nug" became available in the holiday-themed Wintersend pack. Six additional nug variations having considerably higher stats and special abilities became available on April 1, 2014: the "Corrupted Nug", "Mage Nug" and "Noble Nug" (rare); "Fluffy" and "Spike" (epic); and Schmooples (legendary). * Kirkwall declared the common nug a noxious vermin in 5:20 Exalted over fears that the animals carried the Blight. The extermination became known as the Battle of Squealing Plains. It is not spoken of in polite company.Mentioned in a Dragon Age II loading screen. * In December, 2014, Heroes of Dragon Age offered a series of four "Nugly Sweater" nug heroes for free to celebrate the holiday season. Gallery Roast Nug.jpg|There are many ways to prepare nug Nug WOT.jpg|Concept art of a nug Promotional_Chocolate_Nug.jpg|Promtional image of the Chocolate Nug in Heroes of Dragon Age Sweet nug.png|A plush toy of a nug FluffyHoDA.png|Tier IV of "Fluffy" in Heroes of Dragon Age CorruptedNugHoDA.png|Corrupted Nug in Heroes of Dragon Age Nug.png|Nug in Dragon Age: Inquisition Dark-Brown-Nug-Emerald-Graves.png|A brown variation in Dragon Age: Inquisition Greater Nuggalope.png|A 'Nuggalope' See also References Category:Nugs Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins creatures Category:Heroes of Dragon Age creatures Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition creatures Category:Animals